¿Adonde fui a parar?
by sakuriblackstar
Summary: Kagome tiene el deber de juntar los fragmento de la shikon no tama con Inuyasha, ¿pero que pasa cuando el destino no lo quiere asi? una nueva aventura esta por comenzar.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Porque a mi?

Capitulo 1: ¿Porque a mi?

-Cómo dijiste?!-exclamo la de cabellos azabache espantada- yo no podré, no pertenezco aquí, fue un accidente.

-Lo siento niña, pero es tu deber, eres la reencarnación de mi hermana y la mayor prueba de eso es que naciste con la joya de las cuatro almas en tu interior-explico calmadamente la anciana-y ahora por ese accidente tendrás que buscar todos los fragmentos, si no lo haces estaremos en un grave peligro y quizás ese futuro en donde perteneces pueda cambiar drásticamente, pues como sabes la joya potencia los poderes del demonio que la obtenga a niveles extraordinarios, ahora tendrás ese peso sobre tus hombros, pero tranquila, no estás sola, Inuyasha te ayudara-viendo al hanyou de cabellos plateados acostado de espaldas a ellas, sus orejas se encresparon.

-Oye vieja! Quien dijo que las iba a ayudar?!- exclamó Inuyasha levantándose y dándole la cara mostrando sus ojos color ámbar.

-Sé que lo harás Inuyasha, se cuánto deseas esa joya, si no la ayudas podría caer en manos maléficas y nunca la tendrás-Razono tranquilamente mientras seguía revolviendo el guiso que estaba preparando.

-Khe!- resoplo mientras se volvía a sentar de espaldas a ellas.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción-resoplo Kagome mirando con culpabilidad el único fragmento de la joya que tenían, todo esto por culpa suya, ella lanzo la flecha, ella dejo que el cuervo demonio se llevara la joya, ella dejo secuestrarse, ELLA.- ¿Cuando empezamos?- levanto el rostro con una suave sonrisa.

_**Una Semana Después:**_

-Kagome! Apúrate!-exclamo un hanyou malhumorado como era habitual de él.

-Espera Inuyasha tengo que guardar los libros- le explico ya enojada Kagome ''ese idiota de Inuyasha siempre haciéndome lo mismo cada mañana'' pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Niña tonta, te piensas que tengo tiempo para perder? Debemos encontrar los fragmentos lo antes posible –rezongó el hanyou.

''ya me las va a pagar este idiota'' pensó mientras trataba de mantener el paso con él cosa que era complicada ya que pareciera que se cree estar en una maratón.

Caminaron toda la tarde hasta que decidieron parar en un pueblo para pasar la noche, cerca de allí Kagome aseguró sentir fragmentos de la joya pero que estaba inmóvil así que dedujo que estaba durmiendo el portador de la misma. La mañana siguiente encaminaron hacia el espeso bosque donde se encontraba el fragmento de la joya, Inuyasha sintió auras demoniacas por esta misma razón le dijo a Kagome que se mantuviera atrás de él, caminaron un tiempo corto y divisaron una cueva.

-Es allí- afirmo Inuyasha olfateando el aire- Son Ookamis, hay tres de ellos- afirmo el mitad bestia.

En ese momento aparecieron a la vista los tres, uno estaba delante de los otros dos con una pose arrogante y con el mentón en alto, mientas los de atrás estaban en pose de batalla, el que parecía ser el líder avanzo hasta quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- anuncio con una sonrisa arrogante el líder de ojos zafiros electrizantes y cabellos caoba- Un mitad bestia con una Onna Nigen, que banquete para mi y mis compañeros- declaro soltando una risa lobuna.

-Khe! Yo no soy banquete de nadie estúpido lobo y será mejor que me des los fragmentos de la joya si quiere vivir-amenazo desplegando sus garras listas para el ataque, Kagome se puso más atrás pero preparo su arco y flecha como pudo, el Ookami dio una risa seca.

-Asi que sabes de mis fragmentos, eso no te servirá de mucho si no sabes la ubicación- afirmo poniendo su pose de batalla listo para saltar cuando de repente…

-Inuyasha, están en las pierna y en su brazo derecho!-informo Kagome rápidamente. En ese momento todo paró, Inuyasha sonrió sádicamente pero el lobo abrió los ojos de par en par hacia la Onna que quito su aliento, en ese segundo los planes del Ookami se redirigieron. Inuyasha ataco con sus garras dispuestas a descuartizar a lo que se cruce, su oponente tubo una mejor idea, salto arriba de él pisando su cabeza logrando un impulso y saltando hacia la Miko dejando al hanyou estampado contra el suelo. Cuando paro enfrente de ella la agarro de la cintura fácilmente porque esta en un esta de trance y se la llevo a los hombros y escapando a una velocidad impactantemente sobrehumana, en ese momento Kagome reacciono.

- Que rayos estas haciendo?!- interrogo pataleando y gritando- Suéltame ya imbécil, que te piensas que eres?!-pataleando cada vez más fuerte y golpeando su espalda con esperanzas de que le duela y la deje.

-Ya cállate humana, no voy a soltarte no importa cuanto golpees no me duele-le aviso el Ookami ya casi enfadado por lo molesta que era esta Nigen.

-Kyaa…!-gritaba la Miko con intención de lastimar sus oídos, con Inuyasha había aprendido de sus sensibles oídos, si era un hanyou ni se imaginaba un youkai completo, su objetivo fue logrado haciendo que la tirase bruscamente en el medio de un claro en la hierba seca por el sol.

-Ya me hartaste humana- declaro el lobo con el ceño fruncido- ahora por casi romper mis oídos te amarrare- sonrió con malicia y se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, Kagome no se podía levantar porque estuvo mucho tiempo en su hombro pero si se estaba arrastrando por la hierba que la estaba pinchando hasta que se tuvo que detener por un árbol muy inoportuno.

-Tranquila no muerdo…mucho- y con eso la inmovilizo en el piso mientras que ella luchaba para zafarse, la aprisionaba con una mano y con la otra saco una cuerda de su cintura y le amarro las piernas por las rodillas y luego de una mini lucha la ato de las muñecas hacia atrás, por ultimo le puso una banda en la boca impidiendo cualquier palabra razonable o coherente.

-hmnmnhm!- intentaba hablar y moverse inútilmente Kagome logrando la risa del Ookami.

-Tonta, no podrás zafarte esta vez- y con esas últimas palabras la levanto hacia su hombro nuevamente y el ya no corría, empezó a caminar a pasos bruscos y descuidados con cero elegancia logrando que Kagome se clave su hombrera dura y peluda en su estómago cosa que es incomoda.

-'' Esta humana no se rinde, aun cuando ya sabía que no podía escaparlo lo intentaba igual, ella tal vez no lo sepa pero el poder que tiene es grande pero está muy encerrado, su nombre le encaja perfectamete'' pensó con ironia'' este plan si me sale bien tendre todos los fragmentos de la joya a mi disposición, solo tengo que hacer que ella colabore conmigo, pensándolo bien ella es muy bonita tiene los ojos color zafiro, cabellos azabache y en ondas, un cuerpo esepcional, es luchadora y poderosa… tiene todos los atributos para ser mi mujer''.

_**Palabras en japonés:**_

_**Kagome: pájaro enjaulado**_

_**Inuyasha: Gran perro**_

_**Ookami: Lobo demonio**_

_**Hanyou: Mitad demonio**_

_**Youkai: Demonio**_

_**Miko: Sacerdotisa**_

_**Onna: Mujer**_

_**Nigen: Humano **_

_**Si les gusto dejen comentarios para enterarme y si tienen consejos son muy bienvenidos ^^.**_


	2. Chapter 2:¿Quien es él?

Capítulo 2: ¿QUIEN ERES TÚ Y QUE MISIÓN?

Inuyasha estaba como loco, no sabía dónde estaba Kagome y los inútiles de los compañeros del Ookami que se enteró de que era Koga Príncipe de la Tribu de Lobos del Este no ayudaban mucho que digamos, lo único que hacían era correr lento y preguntar gimiendo donde está su Líder. Inuyasha se hartó y decidió ir por su propia cuenta buscando el olor del lobo encontrándolo con éxito pero sabía que como era más rápido que el por tener los fragmentos de la joya y por ser un youkai completo tardaría un largo rato en encontrarlo.

-'' Ese lobo sarnoso me las va a pagar por sacarme a mi detector de fragmentos''-pensó enojado con el lobo y consigo mismo por dejar que se la lleven en sus propias narices-'' Te encontrare Kagome''- prometió silenciosamente mientras corría hacia la dirección del hedor.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban yendo para el Oeste, tierras que él no quería pisar y por una muy buena razón, su medio-hermano estaba allí, él no tenía una muy buena relación con él ya que lo abandono y discrimino por ser un hanyou, siempre lo trato como si fuera un ser inferior a él.

Además siempre que se ven se quieren matar entre ellos, pero siempre el resultado es el mismo, su hermano es el vencedor y él se va con la poca dignidad que le queda. Todo esto porque su padre estuvo con una Nigen dejando a su fría pareja youkai que el echo le parecía ser indiferente ya que no tomo ninguna acción a defensiva de su macho, total, ella sabía de qué no le podía sacar el trono ni sus riquesas, esa dama siempre le dio una mala espina Inuyasha además de que ella siempre lo odio también, pero era más porque tenía una parte de Nigens y cree que es una abominación.

Pero hay algo que si medio hermano le estuvo ocultando… él tenía una herencia, su padre antes de morir dejo una herencia, la pulga, que era un servidor de su padre, le conto que hay una espada especial, una espada para él, que por derecho le pertenecía, su nombre era Tessaiga, una espada tan poderosa que podía matar a una horda de demonios en tal solo un pestañeo.

Pero no se la quería dar porque estaba indignado de que se la entregara al hanyou y no a él, Inuyasha se había enterado de esto justo antes de que lo sellaran y no tuvo tiempo de reclamar el arma, eso ahora era diferente, podía ir a buscar su herencia, pero antes que nada… en sus planes primero estaba rescatar a Kagome.

_**Mientras tanto con Kagome y Koga:**_

Cuando se estaba haciendo de noche cuando Koga paro en un claro cerca de las tierras del Oeste, estaban en esa dirección porque el olfateo el poder de la joya en esta dirección, esta decisión la dio desde su última parada, él iba a probar las habilidades de su pareja prevista aunque ella no lo supiese, la dejo en el suelo suavemente, esta acción no paso desapercibida por ella.

-'' Porque no me tiro como la anterior vez? Que extraño''- se cuestionó interiormente por tal comportamiento del youkai, prefirió no cuestionar y se ''sentó'' como pudo por las cuerdas, Koga la observo divertido por la confusión en sus ojos y luego como ella se intentaba acomodar se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura cerca de su cara y sonrió lobunamente.

- Quieres que te ayude niña?- le pregunto seductoramente, viendo como ella abrió grandes sus ojos zafiro siendo sorprendida acomodándose y se retiró para atrás casi cayéndose pero recupero la compostura pronto y asintió con la cabeza- Está bien solamente si no gritas o te escapas- ofreció el Ookami, Kagome dudo pero luego asintió.

Koga le quito tas las cuerdas incluyendo la de la boca como última, luego ella estiro las piernas y la levanto sobre sus pies, ella se tambaleaba pero luego consiguió el equilibrio y lo miro cuando…

-Escucha bien, como primero me llamo Kagome entiendes? KA-GO-ME! No niña, no tonta, no mujer soy Kagome, no entiendo porque a todos se le dificulta decir mi nombre!- se quejaba una muy enfadada Miko mientras le acusaba con el dedo y su otra mano en su cadera con el rostro rojo de la ira dejando a un Koga perplejo por su gran carácter, generalmente las Nigen son mansas y sometidas, pero ella era diferente ella era especial, ella era Kagome, esto lo genero querer desearla más.

- Y como segundo porque me secuestras ?!, no entiendes que me no voy a hacer nada de lo que digas?! –cuestiono la mujer, estaba harta, hoy no era su día, estaba adolorida completamente, hace horas está arriba de un hombro y clavándoselo en el abdomen, estaba mareada, el estar de cabeza tanto tiempo no le iso muy bien que digamos, tenía hambre, no comió en todo el día Inuyasha no me dejo comer ya que estaba muy apurado, no sabía dónde estaba, lo odiaba, pero más odiaba al imbécil que la secuestro.

-Tranquila, muj-digo Kagome yo no te voy a hacer nada, en cuanto a la pregunta del secuestro… es porque de ahora en adelante- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta agarrarla de la cintura- serás mi Mujer- reclamo simplemente.

En una fracción de segundo antes de que Kagome le pegara una cachetada un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde el bosque, de allí salió un youkai de cabellos color plateados casi blancos con los ojos completamente rojos excepto por su iris celeste, sus colmillos gigantes mostrándose amenazadoramente, con sus garras extendidas rebalsando de ácido apuntando a Koga que estaba desconsertado, Kagome estaba aterrorizada del youkai desconocido que le resultaba familiar de alguna manera.

-_**Suéltala si quieres vivir lobo**_ –gruño el taiyoukai con una voz bestial.

Un taiyukai de cabellos plateados estaba sentado en el jardín de su palacio meditando en la paz y tranquilidad que ofrecía la naturaleza hasta que sintió el aura de uno de sus sirvientes aproximarse a su ubicación, suspiro casi imperceptiblemente y se levantó con una gracia digna de un Señor, si, él era el Señor de las tierras Occidentales y debía actuar como tal. Su cabello se balanceo suavemente con la brisa fría del otoño dándole un aspecto sereno.

-Mi Señor- el sirviente intento llamar su atención con una reverencia y mirada baja de la cual solo recibió una seña con la cabeza del youkai de espaldas a él-El capital Kuro de la tropa de vigilancia nos ha comunicado que dos individuos están entrando a sus tierras, uno de ellos es el príncipe Ookami de las tierras del Este y la otra es una sacerdotisa de origen desconocido con kimonos extraños- informo cada detalle como fiel servidor.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte-ordeno fríamente, más de lo común y el sirviente se fue a seguir con sus tareas-''Sera ella? Porque esta con el lobo?''- se cuestionó enojado-'' Tendré que averiguarlo y pronto''.

Sin más el Inu se puso su armadura pesada y su espada que va en la cintura y la cual era tenseiga, la espada que su padre le heredo que al principio creyó que era injusto que se la diese a su medio hermano, Inuyasha, pero con el tiempo comprendió gracias a Myoga que la necesitaría más que a él, Inuyasha en estos momentos podía controlar su lado demoniaco pero mientras más creciera no iba a poder, si, él se enteró de que el sello de una sacerdotisa que duro unos 50 años había sido roto por la reencarnación de la misma, esto le recuerda que tiene que entregársela cuando pudiese, pero primero tendría que encontrarlo.

Se fue dejando a sus guardias en alerta por cualquier cosa que pasara y también a Jaken, no necesitaba un molesto Kappa que lo alague asquerosamente. Cuando se estaba acercando lo sintió, sintió el perfume celestial tan familiar y rico de su bella dama mezclado con el olor del Ookami sus ojos brillaron rojos con sed de sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar lo que es suyo por derecho? Ese lobo la iba a pagar caro acelero el paso hasta que los vio, ¡era ella! Estaba hermosa como siempre, un poco sucia y rasguñada cosa que lo pagaría el lobo luego, se escondio tras los árboles para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, el apenas podía controlar a su bestia, pero se contuvo, callo y escuchó.

-Tranquila, muj-digo Kagome yo no te voy a hacer nada, en cuanto a la pregunta del secuestro… es porque de ahora en adelante- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta agarrarla de la cintura, el youkai de cabellos plata se estaba descontrolando, la tocó, con su sucias manos, luego- serás mi Mujer- reclamo simplemente.

No resistió más de sus manos rebalsaba el ácido, sentía como le quemaba es estómago y salió lenta y mortalmente de los árboles haciendo notar su presencia exitosamente cuando el lobo lo miro con desconsiento y ella lo miro con miedo en los ojos sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento, esto lo lastimo un poco pero recordó y entendió la situación perfectamente, pero su ira estaba intacta y avanzó hasta llegar a unos escasos metros de ellos.

-_**Suéltala si quieres vivir lobo**_ –gruño el taiyoukai con una voz bestial.

-Sesshomaru-reconoció Koga dando un paso delante de la Miko recuperando su pose arrogante-Esta Nigen no es de tu incumbencia- declaro el lobo mientras que Kagome lo miraba como si fuese un estúpido por hablarle así al guapo pero enojado youkai que tenía enfrente de sus narices.

_**-Lo que yo tenga con ella no te importa en lo absoluto-**_declaro enojado por la audacia e idiotez por hablarle así al youkai más temido de todo Japón.

-Claro que si es de mi incumbencia, ella es mía-con esas últimas palabras sentencio a una pejna de dolor y sufrimiento, Sesshomaru lo agarró del cuello a una velocidad impactante hasta para el Ookami y presiono añadiendo su veneno.

-_**Escucha bien, ella no es tuya y nunca lo será, que te quede hasta en tus entrañas-**_ le advirtió y al instante lo arrojo contra un árbol dejándolo en la inconciencia al instante. En todo esto Kagome solo podía ver horrorizada todo lo que pasaba desde el suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio, Sesshomaru se volteo hacia ella y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

La Miko estaba aterrorizada y empezó a retroceder, se dio medí vuelta y se impulsó para arriba y comenzó a correr, su carrera no duro nada ya que al instante choco contra un árbol, lo único que podía pensar era que los árboles son lo más inoportuno que existe y se cubrió la nariz ahora sangrante, cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con unos mares ámbar profundos que se los hubiese confundido con los del hanyou pero estos eran más fríos y al mismo tiempo hermosos, se quedó mirándolos hipnotizada.

A Sesshomaru le daba gracia ver que era como la recordaba, torpe, y placer ver que le gustaban sus ojos, pero no era momento ella estaba sangrando por la nariz, saco un pañuelo y le limpio mientras que ella todavía miraba sus ojos hasta que puso los pies sobre la tierra y se retito para atrás cuando se dio cuenta que aunque él era más alto se había inclinado para adelante y estaba limpiando su nariz sangrante.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- tranquilizo con su voz fría y a la vez suave y profunda que la iso estremecer, esto no paso por alto al gran Señor, sonrió interiormente mientras acababa de limpiar su nariz, alejo su mano y enderezo su cuerpo todo esto mirando siempre a los ojos.

-¿Porque me ayudas?- cuestiono Kagome todavía desconcertada.

-El tiempo te lo dirá- respondió únicamente el taiyoukai- Pero ahora te tendré que llevar a tu aldea-anuncio elevando su mano in vitando a poner la suya arriba-¿Vienes?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

-¿Porque tendría que confiar en ti?- interrogo a la defensiva.

-Porque te salve del lobo- pronuncio divertido- Y además si hubiese querido hacerte algo ya lo hubiera echo, y te lo aseguro-afirmo aun con su rostro estoico y levanto nuevamente su mano, esto estremeció a la Miko, pero tenía razón, ya probo su fuerza.

-Está bien, confiare en ti-le informo sonriendo suavemente hacia el taiyoukai formidable y levanto su mano colocándola sobre la suya.

Sesshomaru le devolvió la sonrisa muy leve, Kagome quedo hipnotizada por unos segundos cuando el tiro de ella hasta quedar pegados, le paso su brazo por la cintura y la miro.

-Iremos volando, así llegaremos más rápido a tu pueblo- la tranquilizo, ella asintió y así emprendieron vuelo hacia la aldea de Kaede, él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo iba a cumplir como que él se llama Sesshomaru.

_**Significados de las palabras en japonés:**_

_**Sesshomaru: Perfección al matar.**_

_**Tenseiga: Colmillo sagrado.**_

_**Kaede: Árbol de Arce.**_

_**Jaken: Mal visto.**_

_**Kappa: Demonio seguidor.**_

_**Myoga: Protección divina.**_

_**Taiyoukai: Gran Demonio.**_

_**Tessaiga: colmillo de acero.**_

_**Koga: Colmillo.**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado dejen comentarios :D los que son para mejorar son bienvenidos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Cual misión?

Capítulo 4: ¿Cuál misión?

Inuyasha siguió el rastro hacia donde creía que estaban Kagome y el lobo, pero cuando llego al lugar donde supuestamente estaban tubo una desagradable sorpresa, nada más ni nada menos que al Ookami en estado de inconciencia y a la Miko por ningún lugar del claro, olfateo el aire y se petrifico en su lugar con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, pálido como si la muerte lo hubiese amenazado con llevarse su alma, olfateo un poco más para comprobar y sí, Sesshomaru se la llevó.

-´´¿Que carajos quiere con la niña? ¿Por qué todos la quiere secuestrar hoy?'' – Preguntas… preguntas sin respuestas cercanas se formulaba el hanyou en su cabeza, ¿Qué haría su medio hermano con ella? No lo sabía, pero había algo favorable, se la estaba llevando para la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Le dio una última mirada a Koga, se estaba debatiendo por si despertarlo o no, No, no lo haría, que se joda ese lobo sarnoso, pensó. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr al pueblo y averiguar que se traía el taiyoukai con la Miko Shikon que estaba bajo su protección y custodia.

_**Mientras tanto con Kagome y Sesshomaru:**_

Kagome estaba nerviosa, su situación no era para menos, ella estaba volando con el taiyoukai poderoso llamado Sesshomaru que apenas conocía, era bello y para resaltar parece un pariente de su compañero de viaje, Inuyasha, su curiosidad no pudo más y decidió preguntarle.

-Amm… Sesshomaru- llamo dudosa de molestar al frio youkai.

-Hn -respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella gustoso por dentro por escuchar su nombre proviniendo de sus labios y por fuera estoico como siempre.

-'' Que extenso vocabulario''- pensó con sarcasmo- Eres parecido a un amigo mío, conoces a un hanyou llamado Inuyasha por casualidad?- pregunto curiosamente, obteniendo una mirada cálida por unos momentos y luego la mirada fría que parecía normal en él.

-Hn, si es mi medio hermano- contesto con aburrimiento, pero por dentro reflexionaba sobre su hermano, en los 50 años que Inuyasha estuvo sellado en el Árbol de Dios se arrepintió de haberlo tratado tal mal, él no tenía la culpa de que su padre no supiese controlar sus instintos más allá de tener una pareja, Sesshomaru quería rectificar los errores del pasado, comenzando por darle la Tessaiga a su dueño por herencia, Inuyasha.

En el viaje estuvieron en un silencio cómodo hasta que llegaron al claro del Pozo de las Almas, donde la Miko viajaba de la era Contemporánea hasta la Feudal, Sesshomaru sabía esto y puso en marcha su plan, ella tendría que viajar. Ya no había marcha hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru aterrizo con gracia sobre sus pies todavía sosteniendo a la Miko para que no se cayera, luego de unos segundos la soltó y se acercó lentamente hacia el Pozo encantado y toco los bordes, Kagome lo miraba tratando de descifrar porque tanto interés en el Pozo.

-¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?-Cuestiono Kagome interesada totalmente en la respuesta del taiyoukai que tenía en frente suyo, este lentamente se dio media vuelta y la encaro con una mirada pasiva en el rostro, dio un ademan con la mano para que se acercase, la Miko dudo unos segundos antes de avanzar hasta quedar al lado de pozo.

-Te eh traído hasta aquí porque tienes que cumplir con una misión especial que fue concedida a ti- explico Sesshomaru respondiendo a sus preguntas internas mientras que la volteaba y la sostenía de los hombros, la Miko estaba confundida, ¿Cuál era su misión?, ¿Por qué a ella?-no te puedo explicar mucho pero si te voy a ayudar- aclaro soltándola, se llevó las manos a su haori y de allí saco un collar con una piedra Jade que le colgaba- Esto es un collar con mi youki, te protegerá de cualquier ser maligno que te quiera atacar tanto metal como físicamente, no te lo saques en ningún momento y te lo digo enserio- pidió a Kagome que ya estaba entendiendo un poco lo que iba a pasar con ella.

Kagome asintió mientras extendía la mano para agarrar el collar, cuando le lo entrego se lo coloco en su lugar y lo miro con un toque de interrogativa en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué a mí y no a otra persona?- cuestiono la Miko.

-Ahora no te lo puedo decir pero ten por seguro que encontraras las respuestas más adelante, ya es la hora de que te vayas- declaró el taiyoukai mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-¿P-Pero a dónde?- cuestiono con pánico de lo que podría pasar con ella de ahora en adelante, ¿que tenía que hacer?, ¿Cómo lo tenía que hacer?, ¿Tenía que encontrar a alguien? No lo sabía y el no saber le disgustaba a un extremo mayor.

-Al pasado-informo Sesshomaru tranquilamente, pero si ella ya estaba en el pasado, pensó Kagome- Nunca olvides quien eres Kagome- pidió al mismo tiempo que la empujo hacia el poso, para la Miko todo iba en cámara lenta sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder mientras caía al vacío del Pozo de las Almas, algo cambio en el pozo, no estaba la luz azulada mágica que había habitualmente, no, ahora la luz era negra con destellos carmesí, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, todo marchaba bien.

- Ten cuidado y mucha suerte… mi koi- deseo Sesshomaru desapareciendo en la línea de los árboles.

Silencio.

Era lo único que había.

Kagome se encontraba en la obscuridad, dedujo que era de noche, no quería levantarse y salir del pozo, no, todavía no, se sentía como la primera vez que ella se encontró en la era feudal, desolada y perdida, luego de unos momentos decidió levantarse del frio suelo, miro por primera vez para arriba y se dio cuenta de que la salida estaba tapada con muchas hojas.

El pozo no era exactamente como lo recordaba, no tenía una salida de madera, solo eran hojas verdes de enredadera que caigan por el hueco en la tierra, con estas seguramente era más fácil subir alejarse del pozo, agarro las enredaderas y comenzó a escalar hasta llegar a la superficie, se levantó y miro a los alrededores, los arboles eran un poco más pequeños, allí entro en juego su pánico.

Estaba parada en el medio del bosque desesperada, no sabía a donde ir, se preguntaba si la aldea de Kaede existía siquiera, tenía que averiguarlo. Camino entre la maleza en dirección del pueblo, en su camino encontró al Árbol de Dios, seguía siendo inmenso, pero no tanto, Inuyasha no estaba clavado en el asique ella fue hace más de 50 años, se preguntaba si había nacido aun, sigue su camino hasta que llego a unas escaleras y en la cima Torii carmesí y negro, la Miko estaba estupefacta, no recordaba uno en la entrada y menos que donde debía estar la aldea había un santuario únicamente.

Tomo coraje para aventurarse hasta adentro de el mismo, cuidadosamente subió las escaleras blancas y bien barridas hasta llegar a la cumbre, antes de pasar el Torii miro un poco a los lados y siguió hasta el santuario sin darse cuenta de que alguien sabía que ella estaba allí. Alguien sabía que ella estaría allí.

Llego finalmente a la puerta, bacilo en abrir la puerta pero lo hiso, deslizo la puerta shoji hacia la izquierda y de a pasos dudosos entro en el santuario, estaba oscuro, excepto por dos velas encendidas a cada lado de un buda de madera, miro un poco mejor y observo una silueta sentada enfrente de este, se alegró de que alguien estuviera allí para que la pueda ayudar.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría ayudar?- pregunto cortésmente Kagome a la dama que traía ropas de Miko puestas y un largo cabello tan lacio y negro como las alas de un cuervo, la aludida solo giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a de ella y habló.

-Te estaba esperando… Kagome- declaro satisfecha la dama.

_**Palabras en japonés:**_

_**Koi: Amor.**_

_**Torii: Entrada de santuarios.**_

_**Puerta shoji: puerta para desliza de papel de arroz.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad, me alientan a seguir la historia :D.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Una triste historia

Capítulo 4: Una triste historia

Kagome se quero en la misma posición por al menos unos instantes antes de retroceder un paso y llevarse la mano al collar, no sabía porque estaba tocando el collar pero no podía pensarlo ya que estaba sorprendida a más no poder, ¿De dónde la conocía? , la dama se levantó con elegancia del suelo de madera oscura, suavemente dio media vuelta para encarar a la Miko estupefacta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro pálido que parecía enfermo, camino despacio y torcido, hasta llegar a ella, en el transcurso Kagome no se había movido de su lugar, todavía tenía curiosidad y algo de miedo pero por su estado en el que se encontraba la joven sabía que no podría hacer nada contra ella, la mujer se quedó parada a un par de metros de distancia.

-Ven Kagome, no te hare daño, tengo muchas cosas que te interesaran saber de seguro- animo la sacerdotisa con voz algo gastada.

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?- cuestiono Kagome casi susurrando.

-Ven y contestare todo lo que pidas- afirmo mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo, la Miko de ojos zafiro se dio cuenta de que quería pasar por la puerta y le cedió el paso, cuando paso la mujer que aun desconocía el nombre observo que sus ojos eran de color gris plomo y su estatura era menor de la de ella y aunque fuese raro ella llevaba el cabello suelto llegándole a los muslos.

Ella siguió su camino confiada y no equivocada de que la Miko de ropas extrañas la seguiría, paso por el Torii que dividía el espacio sagrado y del que no y siguió su camino hasta un choza de madera que estaba prácticamente pegado a el santuario, Kagome se preguntó por qué ella no lo había visto antes, su duda fue saciada pronto porque la mujer le dijo que ella siempre que se va al santuario pone un hechizo de ocultamiento sobre su hogar ya que tiene muchos objetos de valor espiritual dentro de ella.

Abrió la puerta shoji dejando pasar a su invitada a la sala washitsu y detrás ella la cerro completamente, la invito a sentarse mientras ella preparaba el té y así podrían hablar con tranquilidad, las ansias estaban consumiéndola, quería saber de un buena vez por todas los orígenes de todos estos hechos extraños y confusos que hostigaban a su mente en todo este día, definitivamente este era el día más extraño que había vivido en toda su vida y para empeorar sentía que algo iba a superar sus suposiciones ya formuladas.

Ella volvió con una bandeja cargada de juegos de té y la tetera que dejaba ir por su abertura humo blanco, dejo su carga en la mesa baja, se sentó en el suelo de tatami y comenzó a servir el té verde con sabor amargo que se suele usar en las ceremonias de té aun en el Japón contemporáneo, Kagome acepto gustosamente la taza ofrecida y las dos al mismo tiempo tomaron un sorbo corto y apoyaron las tazas en la mesa.

-Bien niña como primero antes de contarte estos sucesos quiero que sepas que mi nombre es Akitsu y soy la única hija de Midoriko- Declaro dejan a Kagome con la mandíbula que rozaba el suelo.

-¡¿Midoriko tiene una hija?!- grito Kagome incrédula, nunca en su vida había escuchado que Midoriko tenía una hija y además de que estuviera viva.

-Sí, déjame explicarte- calmó- yo nací cuando mi madre tenía nada más que 14 de edad producto de una violación a la cual nadie se enteró porque mi madre desapareció por un año entero, ella al ser una sacerdotisa no podía dejar que nadie supiese de que había quedado embarazada y que no era pura, ya que tienen el pensamiento que la mujer que no es virgen no es tan pura, cuando llegamos de nuevo a la aldea mi madre le explico que me encontró abandonada en el medio del bosque y decidió traerme a la aldea para que viviera- explico Akitsu calmadamente.

- Ahora lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo es que sabes de mí y porque estas viva? Sin ofender, pero Midoriko murió hace muchos años-cuestiono Kagome totalmente confundida.

- Bien te explicare primero que nada estamos en el año 1169, mi madre murió hace 14 años en la batalla con los demonios maléficos que amenazaban a todo lo que se moviese, como la Miko más poderosa de la época ella tenía que lidiar con este mal, yo recuerdo de cuando solo tenía 6 años y mi madre se despidió de mí, recuerdo esa tarde- explico divagando por sus recuerdos más que los recordaba con tristeza, ella en ese momento no entendía porque su madre tendría que ir a pelear, pero con el tiempo comprendió y se dijo así misma que era por el bien de todos, ella estaba orgullosa de su madre por sacrificarse de manera honorable, sabía que si su madre quisiera morir de una manera lo haría protegiendo a quienes ella valora y así lo hiso.

-Esa tarde- dijo volviendo en sí y miro Kagome que estaba totalmente atenta a sus palabras por salir de su boca, sonrió tristemente y continúe.

_**Flash back Punto de vista de Akitsu:**_

Estaba sola en la cabaña esperando a mi madre que se fue en la mañana, pues uno de los aldeanos vino a buscarla diciendo que el jefe quería verla de inmediato, ella me miro y me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse con el aldeano hacia afuera de la cabaña, estaba sola jugando con mi muñeca de trapo pretendiendo ocupar mi tiempo mientras mi madre estaba fuera de casa haciendo sus tareas de Miko, yo estaba acostumbrada a que la llamen casi todos los días y quedarme sola, a veces la espera hasta la noche, me acostumbre pero este día era distinto, sentía que algo era distinto hoy, no lo sabía que pero el presentimiento estaba presente dentro de mío.

Luego de unos momentos sentí a alguien atrás mío en la puerta, deje mi muñeca en el piso, me di la vuelta parándome con una sonrisa que pronto se borro, allí estaba mi madre parada en la puerta con la mirada baja y aire triste, yo nunca la veo así, siempre tiene ese aire de tranquilidad y su suave sonrisa, pero ahora no me miraba, espere por unos segundos y le pregunte que pasaba, soltó un suspiro y aun sin mírame me contesto.

-Hija… hoy me llamarón para avisarme de que tendría que ir a exterminar unos demonios- me dijo con voz neutral mientras se ponía su armadura de combate, ella rara vez se la ponía, solo para casos extremos y en ese momento me asuste.

-Mami ¿qué está pasando, Porque estas así?- pregunte preocupada conteniendo las lágrimas que picaban sus ojos al ver a mi madre.

-Es que… no sé si volveré…-dijo con voz baja mientras para mí el tiempo se congelo, estaba en shock, mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir brotaron en silencio por mis mejillas dejando un rastro hasta manchar el piso, un sollozo se atoro en mi garganta cuando logre escapar del shock y corrí hacia mi madre para abrazarla, yo no sabía si volvería a hacerlo, se agacho y me recibió con los brazos abiertos sosteniéndome fuertemente.

-Mami ¿por qué?- pregunte entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no lo hace otra persona?-cuestione.

-No mi niña, es mi deber, una gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad, yo tengo la mía y debo cumplirla a toda costa por mi honor y lealtad a los Kamis y porque es el destino que me ha tocado, puede que ahora no lo comprendas pero cuando crezcas lo comprenderás mi niña-conto mi madre con voz algo rota mientras besaba mi frente y se levantaba para agarrar su espada y colocarla en la cintura, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando llego me miro.

-Ven un segundo hija mía- pidió a lo cual obedecí todavía llorando, me acerque y puso su mano en el haori y saco un papel- Esto, lo leerás cuando cumplas dieciocho años, tienes que confiar en lo que dice en el- yo asentí con la cabeza-prométemelo hija mía, de esto depende mucho-aclaro ella- yo afirme nuevamente y alzando mi meñique, mi madre iso lo mismo y los entrelazamos.

-Lo prometo- dije convencida.

-Toma, nadie lo tiene que leer además de ti- afirmo entregándome el papel, lo acerque a mi pecho cuando una nueva ola de agua broto de mis ojos- Te amo mi niña nunca lo olvides- dijo besando mi frente.

-Yo también te amo mami- dije mirando como derramo una lágrima solitaria y corrió hacia su destino cruel.

_**Fin flash back y punto de vista de Akitsu.**_

-Desde ese día no volví a ver a mi madre, guardo con cariño y amor su memoria, cada vez que la recuerdo me siento orgullosa de ser su hija- tristeza había en su vos al hablar, con la mirada perdida, recordando sus pocos pero invaluables momentos juntas.

-Debió ser muy triste, lo siento mucho- respondió Kagome secándose una lagrima-¿Qué paso contigo luego?-pregunto suavemente, Akitsu la miro y el pensamiento que cruzo fue de lo pura que es esa niña, llora por lo que le había pasado a ella, rápidamente volvió en sí y decidió explicarle el resto de la historia.

_**Palabras en japonés:**_

_**Midoriko: Niña del verdor.**_

_**Akitsu: Libélula.**_

_**Midoriko murió a la edad de 20 años, Akitsu (total invento mío Akitsu) también tiene 20 años actualmente, ahora Kagome está en la época Heian (1169) ósea a unos 827 años de la era contemporánea que sería cuando empezó Inuyasha en 1996 y a 327 años del sengoku judia (1469) donde transcurre la historia original.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios alentadores, espero que sea de su agrado y tenganme paciencia xD. **_


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Quiero huir!

Capitulo 5: ¡Quiero huir!

-Cuando llego la noticia de que mi madre falleció estaba devastada, aunque me lo hubiese advertido duele de todas maneras la perdida de una madre, hice una lápida en su honor debajo del árbol de cerezo donde ella siempre solía meditar, supuse que le gustaría- conto con voz suave – luego de quedarme sola los habitantes de la aldea en honor a ella cuidaron de mi por ser su aprendiz, el papel lo cuide como si fuera oro sin romper la promesa de leerlo antes de los dieciocho años, con el tiempo a los catorce años tuve que irme de la aldea dejando a monjes como protección temporal atrás a buscar a una sacerdotisa dispuesta a enseñarme a controlar mis poderes y a sanar, cuando llegue la Miko acepto gustosa y descubrí que no herede la cantidad de energía espiritual de mi madre, yo era una Miko normal, 2 años de entrenamiento sin descanso y aprendizaje de escritura y lectura que eran necesarias – Kagome ahora comprendió mejor ya que en esa época muy pocas personas eran privilegiadas de tener educación.

-Luego regrese a mi aldea y cumplí mi tarea de protección, pronto llegaron mis dieciocho y ya era la hora del juicio, para lo que tanto espere y ansié- explico ya casi llegando a donde quería ir Kagome- el pergamino, espérame que lo traeré para ti- pidió mientras se levantaba para buscarlo.

Kagome estaba sumamente ansiosa, ella estaba a punto de descubrir el enigma que se desarrolló en todo este día, no estaba muy segura de que si era un sueño o algo parecido, deseaba que lo fuese con todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado real como para ser así. La Miko más joven sentía tristeza por Akitsu, si estuviera en su lugar no sabría que hacer perdiendo a su madre tan joven, como lo soporto y siguió adelante con el mentón en alto y orgullosa, esa mujer era muy fuerte eso estaba claro.

Akitsu rebusco entre sus cosas, ella tenía muchos pergaminos asique era fácil confundirse, luego de unos minutos lo encontró, con una onomatopeya de victoria se levantó lentamente y camino con dificultad hasta llegar a la mesa y arrodillarse suavemente con cuidado le paso el pergamino a Kagome, ella la miro y luego de unos segundos de duda lo tomo, Akitsu le dijo que creyera siempre en lo que decía en él. Lentamente lo abrió y leyó con coraje.

_**Comienzo de la carta:**_

_Querida hija:_

_Supongo que para cuando leas esto tendrás 18 años, es una lástima que no esté en este momento importante, pero así lo quiso el destino. Como sabes yo tengo poderes más allá de lo normal entre las Mikos esto es gracias a que los Kamis me lo han concedido por que tengo una misión especial desde que nací, la Diosa Amaterasu envió a uno de sus mensajeros a decirme las siguientes realidades, aunque esta misión no es mía, ya no lo es, tengo otro destino, pero es para mí reencarnación, ¿porque te lo digo? Porque es una parte vital del plan, primero que nada esto pasara a tus 20 años, es cuando ella llegara al templo, necesito que le explique lo que yo te explicare aquí._

_Dentro de unos 3 años habrá un grave peligro, una entidad maléfica y fuerte, capaz de hacer doblar al demonio más orgulloso, será una guerra devastadora en la que entraran en acción todos los lores demonios, pero no serán suficientes, necesitan a alguien fuerte que pueda purificarlo, necesitan a Kagome, ese es su nombre, ella es mi reencarnación, es una viajera del tiempo, necesito que le digas exactamente el tiempo en que estas, de ahí en más deja todo en manos del destino. Estos son mis últimos deseos._

_Te amo mi querida hija._

_Tu madre._

_Midoriko._

_**Fin de la carta.**_

Kagome estaba anonadada, no se esperaba para nada de todo lo que acababa de leer en la carta, era muy anti natural que ella hablara con entidades divinas pero tampoco era natural viajar en el tiempo, así que le creyó ya que como no creerle cuando su nombre estaba allí todavía había algo que no entendía bien, poco a poco cerro el pergamino y lo dejo en la mesa, miro a Akitsu.

-Ahora entiendo todo, ¿pero porque a mí?- pregunto la Miko con su ojos dudosos.

-Porque no eres como la mayoría de las Mikos, tu no lastimas youkais a menos que sea necesarios en realidad y además de que heredaste todo el poder de Midoriko y más ya que en cada encarnación se va haciendo más poderosa, al nacer con la joya adentro un poco de las energías de los demonios encerrados en ella quedaron en ti encerrados perfectamente en tu cabeza- explico gustosamente.

-¿C-como sabes de que nací con la joya en mi interior?-Cuestiono la de cabellos azabache extrañada, en la carta no decía eso.

-Soy vidente, estos poderes los desarrolle hace muy poco, tuve visiones de ti-dijo con una sonrisa, Kagome ya entendió todo ahora- ¡Ah casi me olvido!-exclamo exaltada, casi haciendo caer para atrás a la Miko más joven para atrás- Tengo que desbloquear tus poderes- declaró levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia ella, la mujer de ojos zafiro se quedó inmóvil esperando ver que hacía.

Cuando llego se sentó enfrente suyo y coloco sus dedos en la frente de ella cerro los ojos y luego los abrió de repente, sus ojos eran de un blanco brillante y puro, Kagome estaba horrorizada pero estaba inmovilizada en su lugar, tuvo una sensación de expansión en su mente y alma, era muy raro, ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca luego de unos segundos en su mente aparecían miles de imágenes e información a montones, era abrumador, en pocos segundos un mundo distinto se abrió ante sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era la vida de Midoriko lo que estaba presenciando en su mente, era un espectáculo totalmente digno de admirar, pero también escalofriante, sintió muchas emociones.

Dolor, desesperación, tristeza, enojo, todas esas emociones eran demasiadas para Kagome, tanta información estaba colapsando su sistema empezó a temblar desesperadamente, y luego se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia, se sentía pesada y con ganas de vomitar, su estómago era un infierno de emociones, recordó todo lo que paso antes de perder el conocimiento, era impresionante en pocos segundos ella aprendió lo que le tomaría años de arduo entrenamiento y mucho sudor, no podía resistirlo, era mucha información de un golpe.

En el dolor empezó a rodar sobre si misma agarrando su cabeza, abrió los ojos y no encontró mejor idea que huir era demasiado, por favor ella solo tenía 15 años, es mucho peso sobre sus hombros, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero cuando cruzo la puerta shoji encontró a Akitsu sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Kagome no dudo ni un segundo en caer a su lado de rodillas.

-¡¿Que te está pasando?!- exigió la Miko a la mujer ojos de plomo en el suelo agarrando su mano.

-Yo… y-ya cum-mpli c-con mi cometido- expreso como pudo entre respiración agitadas y en voz ronca- P-por favor… c-cumple tu m-misión- pidió suplicante apretando la mano de la Miko.

-No, tiene que ser fuerte- gimió entre lágrimas descontroladas.

-E-es demasiado tarde p-para m-mí, e-estoy enferma t-terminal d-de hace m-mucho tiempo- explico tosiendo- S-solo te pido que m-me entierres c-con m-mi madre.

-Lo hare, te lo aseguro, Akitsu, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti-.

-¿E-enserio?- dijo esperanzada.

-Si, enserio- asintió temblorosa.

-Gracias K-Kagome, nunca o-olvides quien eres- y con una sonrisa suave dio su ultimo respiro y soltó la mano de Kagome.

-¿Akitsu?- pregunto sacudiéndola- ¡Akitsu! – no lo soporto más y se largó a llorar a lagrima viva, ella sabía que estas emociones no eran de ella, eran de Midoriko, al recordar todo sobre su vida sintió todo el amor hacia su hija y se liberó atreves de ella.

Luego de unos minutos Kagome se decidió y fue a buscar una manta y la cubrió completamente y fue a buscar el árbol donde se suponía que estaba la lápida de Midoriko, después de mucho trabajo la encontró, estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba la casa de Akitsu pero ella iso una promesa y no se rompen porque si, busco su cuerpo y la llevo hasta el árbol cargándola en una carretilla que encontró cerca, iso un pozo en el suelo y cuidadosamente la coloco en él, luego lo lleno de tierra y puso su lápida en el borde de su cabeza, rezo en silencio por las dos.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, sigan comentando es muuuy apreciado :'D.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Me parecio ver un lindo gatit

Capitulo 6: Me pareció ver un lindo gatito.

Luego de rezar por Akitsu y Midoriko decidió volver a la cabaña, ella tendría que empezar su camino, no tenía escapatoria, ¿Quién escapa de su destino? Se preguntó con una sonrisa sin humor en lo absoluto, todo pasó tan rápido, deseaba poder decir que no, que quería una vida normal en el Japón contemporáneo, pero en esto no tenía más remedio que cumplir la misión que los Kamis le asignaron en esta vida.

En su camino a la cabaña se preguntaba quién sería su enemigo en esta batalla que prometía ser bastante pesada, según lo que le dijeron a Midoriko ni siquiera los cuatro lores serían suficientes para derrotar a este demonio maléfico, la Miko no tenía idea de lo que tendría que hacer, ¿solamente tendría que purificarlo?¿dónde tendría que ir?¿uniría fuerzas con los lores? o solamente le darían la espalda menospreciándola como débil y no la escucharían. Miles de dudas se planteaba en su mente perturbada, esta situación la superaba.

Cuando llego a la cabaña entro y se quedó mirando por un largo tiempo hasta que entro más profundamente, ella tendría que agarrar lo necesario para sobrevivir en su viaje, a un destino incierto, se sentía mal por tomar cosas que no eran de ella pero se recordó que era una situación que lo ameritaba, pidiendo disculpas internamente a Akitsu tomo una mochila de lona para la espalda y miro su escritorio, diviso un mapa de la región, lo tomo y lo guardo en la bolsa, estaba segura de que sería necesario, fue a la cocina donde registro carne de ciervo seca, agarro la que había y la metió en la bolsa, también encontró una cantimplora que ella necesitaría para beber agua, sin más salió de la cocina, siguió y se percató de que había una espada en su funda rojiza con una soga, Kagome pensó que no podía ser más oportuna y la tomo colocándola en su espalda, por curiosidad la saco de su funda y la contemplo por unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que estaba afilada, ahorro un trabajo dijo mentalmente y la guardo nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando vio la mesa donde todavía se encontraban las tazas de té frías, diviso el pergamino en la misma, de pronto se le ocurrió que sería conveniente llevarlo por las dudas, podría servir de algo, se acercó a la mesa inclinándose para agarrarlo y enrollarlo, una vez enrollado lo metió en la bolsa y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la salida, cuando llego miro el lugar una vez más, un escalofrió recorrió por su espina dorsal al mirar todo vacío y oscuro, sin más que decir salió y cerro bien la puerta.

Dio unos pasos hacia el exterior y pidiendo una vez más disculpas hacia Akitsu por tomar cosas suyas empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, se dirigía a donde se suponía que estaba el pozo, no es que ella tuviera la intención de huir de sus responsabilidades, sino que quería verlo una vez más entes de partir a donde sea.

Cuando llego se puso al borde del profundo pozo y miro hacia abajo, instintivamente se llevó las manos a donde la joya descansaba solamente para descubrir un hecho.

La joya no estaba.

Busco frenéticamente en su pecho y recordó el momento en que ese muchacho la agarro de los hombros, en ese momento se lo había sacado, tenía ganas de gritar de pura rabia pero no podía, probablemente había muchas criaturas en el bosque y ella no iba a tentar a la suerte de ser devorada sin piedad ¿y ahora? Ella no podría volver nunca más a su tiempo sin la joya, una oleada de emociones usurparon su cuerpo dio unos pasos atrás hasta caerse, las lágrimas de tristeza se asomaron en sus ojos con solo pensar de que no iba a poder verlos nunca más, ¿porque le había sacado la joya? En ese momento comprendió, era por el simple hecho de que en esta época la Shikon no Tama se había creado y tener fragmento aparte podría crear un caos, ya que ahora mismo eran los primeros años y ella supuso de que el poder de la joya era aún más poderosa de cómo lo conocía ella ya que las cosas con las cuatro almas estaba frescas.

Ella comprendió pero no dejaba de deprimirse en tanto a como volvería a casa sin la joya, debe haber alguna manera, en ese momento por más que no quisiera tendría que dejarlo de lado y enfocarse en su tarea, si esto no se arreglaba ella no sabía que pasaría en el futuro.

Poco a poco se levantó de suelo y limpio su falda y miro hacia el sol todavía tenía tiempo antes e que se ponga noche, tomo el mapa de la mochila y lo ojeo, a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraba había un pueblo donde ella estaría gustosa de pasar la noche, emprendió su camino hacia ese pueblo tomando un atajo por un camino del bosque espeso lleno de árboles gigantes, en su camino diviso un rio de agua clara decidió no perder la oportunidad, se acercó y se colocó de cuclillas al rio y con sus manos bebió un poco, en ese momento descubrió lo seca que estaba su garganta, el líquido frio era lo que necesitaba para estar renovada, agarro su cantimplora y coloco el agua dentro de ella, cuando termino se lo puso en su bolsa aun de espaldas al bosque cuando de repente…

Un rugido bestial la exalto.

Miro hacia atrás pero no había nada, una vez más se escuchó, alguien estaba en peligro, por el sonido se dio cuenta de que posiblemente era un animal o un demonio pero no le importó, ella tendría que ayudar a toda costa, corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde escucho el sonido y cuando llego a un claro decidió esconderse entre los árboles y observar, lo que vio la sorprendió.

Era un tigre inmenso y macizo en medio del claro con un Oni agitando su palo lleno de púas hacia su oponente, el tigre gigante lo esquivo con dificultas, Kagome se dio cuenta de que no quería pelear pero que no tenía otra opción, ella no sabía qué hacer, miro como lo hiso otra vez pero en esta dio en el blanco clavando sus pues en demonio rayado mandándolo a volar hasta golpearse contra un árbol rugiendo de dolor y se quedó allí incapaz de levantarse, la Miko no podía permitir esto más, con valor salió de los árboles y se enfrentó hacia el Oni que era el doble de ella.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Enfréntate con migo!- grito Kagome sacando su espada con vigor de su funda, tomando una pose de batalla que ella misma desconocía de que la tenía. El Oni se rio de ella.

-¿Enserio crees que puedes desafiarme humana? Vamos a ver cuánto duras- desafío el demonio con su voz grotescamente doble y oscura mientras alzo su arma en el aire y comenzó descenderla pesadamente hacia la Miko.

Kagome miraba como descendía en cámara lenta, se estaba preguntando que aria, cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra ella como reflejo salto hacia el costado en el momento exacto evitando que se estrellara contra ella, estaba sorprendida todo lo que hacía lo estaba haciendo por instinto, vio al Oni tratando de sacar su arma del suelo donde se quedó incrustado y ella aprovecho su oportunidad y con un movimiento ágil corto el totalmente la mitad de su brazo agregando a través de la espada youki Miko purificando a paso rápido lo que quedaba de su brazo.

El Oni gritaba de agonía pura, ella era una Miko, como no se dio cuanta entes, estaba batalla estaba perdida para él, pensó que la mejor decisión que podría tomar era irse corriendo de allí, aunque se dañaría sus ganas de vivir eran más fuerte, sin más corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de la Miko.

Kagome miro como se fue corriendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Wow- era lo único que podía decir, y no era solo porque el Oni había escapado, sino porque era increíble que ella haya logrado eso, miro sus manos y por primera vez se dio cuenta del poder espiritual que tenía, la espada que tenía en sus manos lo canalizaba perfectamente bien, iso una nota mental de practicar más con la espada.

Se volvió hacia donde descansaba el tigre para descubrir que solo había un cachorrito de tigre inconsciente, Kagome se enterneció, pero tenía que asistirlo rápido, estaba sangrando por todos lados, no sabía si iba a funcionar porque era un youkai, y había riesgos de que lo lastime más, aunque un lado de ella decía eso otro lado decía que lo intente.

Se acercó hacia el Youkai y descendió hasta llegar a él, toco su herida haciendo que silbara de dolor, pidió perdón en silencio y acumulo energía en su mano que comenzó a brillar y la coloco en sus heridas por la zona abdominal, para la alegría de la Miko se estaban cerrando hasta no dejar rastros, pronto estaba curado del todo, Kagome se quedó contemplándolo unos minutos hasta que tomo su decisión, lo iba a cuidar hasta que se despertara.

_**Y bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo de hoy, lo siento si esta un poco aburrido pero en el próximo capitulo vendrá toda la acción, ¡doy mi palabra!, muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios alentadores y por tenerme paciencia jaja, muchos cariños.**_


End file.
